Breaking Slowly
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: *Continuation from Collide* After getting Lars back, everything seemed to slowly return to normal. But they were wrong. They now have a bigger problem: Xiaoyu. Her mind slowly begins to deteriorate for unknown reasons. Is there a way to free her from her personal hell? (Might be taken down to be rewritten. Until then...it's on hiatus.)
1. Introduction

**Again, vampire story. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lars tracked Xiaoyu's scent as far as he could, but he quickly lost it. They stopped in the middle of the street, so it was a plus that no one was here to witness what was going on.

"Dammit, I lost it," He said. "But she's gotta be around here somewhere."

"We can't scare her," Shen said. "If we do, we might move her away."

"I'm aware of it. But I can't leave her alone like this."

Shen exited off of the motorcycle and ran into one of the alleyways. Lars followed.

"Shen, we should probably wait for the team," He said. "Just us two going alone cuts our chances of finding her pretty slim."

"I know, but something is better than nothing."

The sound of weeping reached their ears, and they ran towards it. Xiaoyu was in the corner, sobbing quietly with her face in her hands. Lars quietly moved next to her, trying not to startle her as much as she already was.

"Xiao, come on," He began. "You're gonna be fine. Just come with us and everything will be alright…"

"I-I can't," she said. "I hear it…the heartbeats…the blood running through their veins…it's driving me crazy…!"

"Xiao, we'll help you. Just come with us!"

She pushed him away. "_I don't want your help. Stay the hell away from me!_"

Lars reached for her again, but this time she reacted. She grabbed his arm and rammed him into a wall with her knees. The wall cracked under the immense strength. She immediately ran away before Shen could even react.

"Why does she keep running away!?" She questioned.

"Her senses are heightened," he said. "She can't control them…or she just doesn't know how…"

A SUV pulled up and emptied out about four soldiers dressed in offensive gear. Jin stepped out of the driver's side and walked forward.

"Where'd she go?" Jin asked.

"She's gone," Lars said. "I can still pick her up a little, but it's faint."

"We should get moving." Jin helped Lars to his feet. "The sooner we nip this in the bud, the better."

"What about Lili and the others?"

"They're alright. The soldiers will search this area and then regroup with us. Hwoarang's on standby if we need him."

Lars walked over to his motorcycle and started it again. Shen grabbed him from behind as he drove off. Jin followed on foot, searching in detail as he went.

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu) **

There was a faint, but addictive voice in the back of her head. It kept telling her to run. Run away from everything and give into her instincts. Every time she tried to fight against it, it always took over.

_What is this voice!? Leave me alone!_

"_You know who I am, little girl. You can't run from fate._"

Xiaoyu leaned against the wall, weeping. Her head rung every time the voice spoke. She turned around.

"Y-you're…!"

The figure smiled. "_Yep; I'm you. In all shape and form._"

She turned away from herself, trying to block her voice. She only kept talking.

"_You knew exactly what you were getting into when you decided to help Jin find Lars. This was bound to happen from the beginning. I don't understand why you want to retain your humanity. You're not human anymore._"

"I know I can be human…I just need some help…please…"

Her alter ego frowned. "_You're a vampire; you're not human. Why does humanity have to be in the way of pure happiness? You don't need help. You need guidance._"

Slowly, Xiaoyu felt her self-control slipping away and be replaced with her evil twin. A devilish smile found its way to her mouth as she stood up and walked away.

_And I'll do it. Just sit back and relax…_


	2. Chapter 2

Jin searched the alleyways and houses, but no sign of Xiaoyu. Lars stopped the motorcycle, lost in thought.

"Lars, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. He continued to look around, searching for anything suspicious. As he came to rest at a wall, he picked up a scent. He was sure it was Xiaoyu's.

"We need to head in this direction," He said. "Her scent leads through here."

"Are you sure?" Jin asked.

"I've been around her long enough to know her scent automatically. We need to head out on foot now."

Shen exited the motorcycle and walked over to both of them. "Which direction is she heading to?"

Jin pointed northeast, into the woodlands. Shen sighed to herself as she put her hands on her hips.

"This is not good," She said. "We're gonna have to hunt for her like this? We don't stand a chance."

"There's still a possible chance that she could be out there," Lars said. "We have to exhaust every option before we give up."

"…okay. I trust both of you. I'll do what I can to help when necessary."

"Thank you, Shen."

* * *

**(Mishima Zaibatsu) **

Asuka paced around out of impatience. She wanted to look for Xiaoyu on her own, but Kazuya and Hwoarang restrained her from doing so.

"Why can't I go look for her!?" Asuka exclaimed. "She's my friend, and she needs my help!"

"She'll rip you apart," Hwoarang said. "It's too risky for anyone human to go."

"But Shen's there!"

"That's her daughter she's tracking. She has every right to go. No one can stop her!"

Asuka searched for more words to say, but this was a personal issue. She couldn't get involved, no matter the circumstances.

"Alright, fine. If you need me, I'll be in the next room, plucking my hairs out…"

As Asuka left, Lili stood up. As she knew that her father was dead because of Heihachi, she felt like she had no purpose in life now.

"I don't know what else to do," Lili uttered to herself. "My father's dead, my home is in ruins…I almost have no purpose in life…"

"You have an obligation to live," Kazuya said. "Because of your father, you now inherit one of the most successful oil companies in the world. It's your turn to carry on what he has left."

"But…I…" She sighed, knowing he was right. "You're right, Kazuya. My father left a legacy for me. It's time to restore what's right."

Kazuya got up out of his seat and looked at her. "I know you will, Lili."

Lili smiled. "Thank you, Kazuya."

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu) **

This voice echoed in her head, making her run into the woods. She wanted to get away from everyone, just so that she could better learn about herself.

_Just…let me handle this on my own, _she yelled internally. _Let me go back!_

_**Shut up and keep running. They can't find you.**_

She did as she was told. She ran through the woods, covering her tracks as she went.

"I need to go back…I can't…I can't do this alone…"

_**Keep going! Make them come to you. If you're this weak, you should've stayed dead. **_

_I wanted to stay dead…I didn't deserve to die, but…I'd rather stay that way than be this._

_**Too late. Keep walking.**_

As her alter ego regained control, she felt the need for blood come to her again. There wasn't a lot of time left before she blacked out again.

"Freeze!"

Police sirens were heard in the distance, and they were closing in quickly. The sound of their heartbeats drew her closer instead of pushing her away.

_**Smells like fresh meat. How's about we snag a piece?**_

Xiaoyu mentally frowned, completely disgusted.

_No! They're police officers, not portable blood bags! I refuse to do this!_

_**Sorry, I'm in control. But you can sit back and watch if you'd like. **_

As she walked out in the open, the police officers spotted her. Armed with guns, they cautiously made their way to her.

"What are you doing out here at this time of hour?" One police officer asked. "It's dangerous out here!"

"I know," Xiaoyu said, hands raised in the air. "I was out here, looking for something."

"And what exactly would that be?"

At an instant, her eyes turned a dark blue and she smiled with malicious intent deep within them. The officers took a giant step back with their guns cocked and loaded. She grabbed the main one and leaned him back, revealing his neck.

"_Something to drink. And that'll be you._"

Her teeth sunk into the officer's neck, his blood gushing out into the air and covering her. Xiaoyu saw it all; and this was something she couldn't forget for as long as she now lives.

"Vampire!"

The officers aimed at Xiaoyu and their guns went off. One bullet caught her directly in her head, knocking her back off her feet. She fell to the ground in a hard thud.

"Is…is she dead?" one police officer asked.

Another officer walked over to her body and jabbed it once, just to make sure.

"She's dead."

As they turned around, Xiaoyu's body rose up like an undead corpse and attacked the police officers. She ripped one's throat out and sunk her teeth in another. The drinking of their blood allowed her to heal, and the bullet fell out of her head. Her wound healed shortly after.

"_Stupid assholes. Oh well…_"

"Xiao!"

Lars, Shen, and Jin finally arrived at the scene. The carnage that surrounded them was overwhelming.

"Xiao…" It was hard for Jin to speak at the moment. "What the hell happened to you…?"

She didn't say anything. She stared at them with demented blue eyes. Lars stepped forward, expression completely unreadable.

"We're taking you in," He said. "Whether you like it or not."

Xiaoyu gave off an unreadable smile. "_Xiaoyu's not here anymore. I'm the only one you're speaking to._"

Lars' eyes widened slightly. "Then what the hell are you?"

"_I'm just a prize that came with her new vampire status._"

Jin charged at her with all his might, but she was too fast. She jumped over him and rammed him into a tree.

"_You stand no chance against me._"

Lars wasted no time in incapacitating her. He grabbed her before she noticed and shoulder rammed her. She flew through the air and into a tree, breaking it. The broken part of the tree fell down and landed on her, knocking her out instantly.

"Is she out?" Shen asked.

Lars nodded. "Yeah." He went over to the wreckage and pulled Xiaoyu out of it. "Let's get her back. That alter ego is something we need to monitor."

"At least we have her back…Jin, are you okay?"

Jin stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm alright. Let's head back."

Lars continued to look at Xiaoyu's unconscious body. All this happened in a matter of minutes. And it's gonna get worse; much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang waited for an update from Lars and Jin, but nothing came up. They started to worry about them more than they should.

"Should we call?" Lee asked. "It's been a while."

"Their phones are off," Kazuya said. "So I can't do that."

Hwoarang said nothing as he sat down in the corner. His mind was wandering constantly, and he did nothing to stop it. He opted to go and comfort Asuka, but at a time like this, she didn't want to be bothered.

_What the hell happened to her? _He thought to himself. _She was just fine not too long ago. Why the hell does everything have to go south for us so quickly?_

"Hwoarang, what's wrong?"

He looked up, breaking away from his conscience.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Lee repeated. "You've been spacing out a lot."

He stood up. "I've been thinking a lot lately…I can't seem to get this off my mind, but…what caused this?"

Lili stood up and looked out the window. "They're here."

Next door, they heard the door slam and the sound of heavy footsteps. No doubt it was from Asuka.

"Great," Kazuya said. "Let's go meet them."

* * *

**(Lobby)**

As Lars, Shen, and Jin entered the Mishima Zaibatsu, they were greeted by Asuka. She gave them all a big hug before gawking at Xiaoyu's new form.

"What happened to her?" She asked, unable to tear her eyes away from her. "How did she change?"

"She was being tested to see if she was one by the vampire council," Lars said. "Their suspicions turned out to be true."

"Why?"

Lars bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Because I revived her. Almost all of her blood was gone, and it was replaced with mine. Therefore, the possibility of her being a vampire tripled."

Asuka still looked at Xiaoyu's form. The bruises she sustained were beginning to heal slowly. She slowly came to, but she didn't look around. Lars kneeled down on the ground and sat her up.

"Xiao, can you hear us?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes…"

A rush of satisfaction and relief ran through the quartet. She was herself, but how long will she stay that way?

"Xiao, what happened?" Jin asked. "Why'd you just change like you did?"

It was a long pause before she spoke. "…I don't know why. Before I knew it, I was running away. I couldn't stop, it was just…something that happened…I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize for something that you had no control over. Now, about this alter ego…" He kneeled down next to her. "How did it form?"

Xiaoyu looked down at the ground. She wasn't too sure herself. Not knowing what was going on with her and her surroundings scared her stiff.

"How did it form?"

"I don't know, dammit!"

She got up and turned away from all of them, completely confused and angry with herself.

"I don't understand how all this came to be," She said. "All I remember is being pummeled by Dragunov…everything after that was just a big blur. But I do want you guys to do something for me."

"What's that?"

Her voice became quiet and cracked as she turned around to face them.

"I want you…to restrain me. Lock me away in a room where I can't hurt anyone."

Everyone's eyes widened, but they understood what she meant. She didn't trust herself anymore. She wanted to stay away from them until she could figure this out on her own.

"What the hell are you saying?" Lars said. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, not even deterred in changing her mind. "I'm sure. It's for the sake of people's lives. I don't want to become a killer."

Every idea Lars thought of to talk her out of it, they were quickly discarded. He knew how hard she was to persuade, and her new vampire status made no difference in that.

"…Alright. Follow me."

"Wait!"

Before Xiaoyu was led onto the elevator, Shen hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you sweetie," She whispered. "Never forget that…"

Xiaoyu returned her mother's gentle embrace. "I won't, mom. I love you too."

As the two parted, Lars led Xiaoyu down the hallway and onto the elevator. All of them just watched with sorrow.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Lars said, pushing the button to the lower levels. "Because this is bullshit, and you know it."

"It's not bullshit, Lars. It's a precaution."

As the elevator arrived at the lower level, Lars opened a door adjacent from them. As Xiaoyu walked inside, she looked around in disbelief. On the inside, you couldn't even tell it was even a cell until you walked outside.

"Lars…why is this so home looking?"

He smirked. "We want you to be comfortable as you stay in solitary confinement."

"This isn't what solitary confinement is supposed to be like!"

"Xiao…it's alright. We'll monitor you. We can see and hear everything."

He shut the door and locked it behind him as he entered the elevator again.

_I hope you know what you're doing…_

* * *

**(Upstairs) **

Kazuya watched everyone in the lobby via security camera. He looked up at Lee.

"I guess we'll be putting that camera in that cell to good use now."

Lee nodded. "She chose this on her own. I hope she made the right choice, however."

"She's a grown woman. She knows what's right in her mind."

As he switched over to the cell's camera, he saw Xiaoyu quickly relaxing. It made relief run through him quickly.

"At least she's in good hands. That's all that matters."

Hwoarang stood up and walked out of the room. The elevator rung and out stepped Jin, Shen, and Asuka.

"Where's Lars?" He asked. "I thought he was with you guys."

"He was," Shen said. "But he went with Xiao to make sure that she was comfortable."

"At least she's with us," Asuka said. "She's in good hands."

"I hope you're right…"

Lili walked away from the window, frantic. "Uh…who called the police?"

Jin walked over to the window and swore. "They must've followed us. Kazuya, ask Xiaoyu if she had a tracker on her."

Kazuya turned back on the camera and began to speak into the microphone.

"Xiaoyu, did you happen to notice something on you? Like a tracker?"

Xiaoyu searched her clothing, and found nothing on her. "There's nothing on me. What's going on up there?"

"It's nothing. We just wanted to be sure."

He shut off the camera and turned towards Jin and Hwoarang. "You two should probably go down there. Lars still hasn't come up."

"I'm on it."

Hwoarang left the room in a blur. Jin followed suit.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked.

Jin looked him dead in his eyes as they waited for the elevator. "Xiaoyu involuntarily killed two police officers. It seems they were watching her from the beginning."

"What does that mean?"

The elevator showed up and they both stepped inside. They rode it down to the lobby, which was swarming with officers. Lars was trying to fend his own, but he was failing.

"Jin, Hwoarang, get down!"

Jin and Hwoarang heeded his command and hit the floor. A RPG whizzed by their heads and exploded shortly after.

"They must really want her bad," Hwoarang said. "Because this is ridiculous."

"They're not getting her. No matter what happens."

They stood up and engaged in battle with the officers. They weren't going to kill them, but just incapacitate them temporarily.

"We have to keep them away from the elevator," Lars yelled. "They can't get to her!"

"They won't!"

Downstairs, Xiaoyu became frantic and confused. The ceiling began to crack as the explosion echoed.

"What the hell is going on!?" She yelled. "Kazuya!"

"The police broke in," He said over the intercom. "Jin, Lars, and Hwoarang are dealing with them."

"Are they alright?"

It took Kazuya some time to answer. He didn't want to give her false hope.

"They're alright. They're trying to keep them away from the elevator. There's a way out in that room, look for it!"

Xiaoyu felt along the walls of the room, searching for the hidden exit. She knocked on the wall, looking for a hollow spot. When she found it, she peeled back the wall with her bare hands.

"Where does it lead to?" She asked.

"It leads up here, hurry! They're being overwhelmed!"

Xiaoyu opened the door and locked it behind her. The path upstairs was a hidden elevator. She stepped inside and rode it to the top floor. Lee quickly pulled her inside.

"I guess they really didn't appreciate what you did," He said. "Whether or not it was in your state of mind."

"I know, and I can't go down there. But Lars, Jin, and Hwoarang can't handle them alone. They'll be overwhelmed quicker than they think."

Xiaoyu kept her eyes on the screen. More and more police officers poured in by the second.

"What do we do?" She asked. "Tell them to retreat?"

"They won't listen."

Xiaoyu slammed her fists on the desk out of frustration. "Dammit! This is all because of me…"

"Xiao, you need to channel your energy. Be in control, no matter what happens."

She looked up at Lili, whose eyes were completely lit up. "What? H-how?"

"Show Lars that he made a great choice making you like this. And make your enemies terrified of what you've become."

Xiaoyu nodded, but she was pretty skeptical. Lili walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on, Xiaoyu. Let's go help the guys."

Xiaoyu followed her out of the office. Kazuya and Lee were the only ones left. They decided to stay and survey the fight. They would come down if need be.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for being so late! I've been sick a lot, and uber busy. I'm starting to catch up on this stuff as much as i can. Forgive me, peeps! Goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jin, Lars, and Hwoarang were doing their best to fend off the soldiers without killing them, but it was proving to be difficult. They were literally throwing everything they had at them; RPGs, grenades, bullets…you name it.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Hwoarang said, tossing another soldier over his shoulder. "They're just gonna keep coming."

"Guys, cover your eyes!"

Xiaoyu and Lili came out of the elevator and hurled two flash grenades across the room. The boys covered their eyes and moved backwards.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lars whispered. "They're after you!"

"Exactly, so get back upstairs."

"What?"

"Go upstairs, I'll explain later."

Lars couldn't really argue. Jin pulled him back into the elevator and left both Xiaoyu and Lili to take over.

"Xiao?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Be careful, alright?"

She nodded. "I will."

The elevator closed and up they went. Xiaoyu and Lili were now left with a room full of humans, and no plan of action. They didn't have a lot of time to make up one, either.

"Okay, do you have a plan?" Lili whispered. "Because these guys aren't much for conversation."

Xiaoyu wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be downstairs in the cell for her own good. But she quickly violated that.

"We're gonna give them a false lead," She said. "I know it's a little shitty, but it's the only thing I can think of at this time."

"It's better than nothing."

Just as some of the officers began stirring, Xiaoyu and Lili bolted for the door. They ran outside and didn't look back. The only thing they can hope for is that everything goes as planned.

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

As the elevator reached the top, Lars stormed off and entered the office. Kazuya and Lee knew exactly what happened just by looking at his body language.

"She left, didn't she?" Lee asked.

Lars slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. Hwoarang was the only person who cringed.

"Calm down," Kazuya said. "She made that choice. Obviously she knew what she was doing. If not, she wouldn't have done it."

"I don't care! She's putting her life at risk! And for what!? Letting her run free is like going back to square one!"

"But Lili's with her," Lee stated. "She's able to handle her."

"She told us to lock her up. She's gone on the run again. I'm going to get her. And don't any of you even think about stopping me."

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Lars exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"No one said it was gonna be easy working with him," Jin said. "So I'm going. Hwoarang, make sure those police officers don't make it up here. And Shen…"

Shen looked up, tears on the verge of breaking through the surface.

"Yes?"

"I will bring back Xiaoyu. That's a promise."

"Okay…I trust you, Jin."

Jin turned towards the door and left. The room was still silent, but a lot of things went through everyone's heads. Just what is happening to Xiaoyu? Was there anything they could do to help her? If so, what do they need?

But until they figure this out, all they could do was wait. Wait until they came back.

* * *

**(Outskirts of the Mishima Zaibatsu) **

"Xiao-chan, how far do you plan on going!?"

"Until I'm sure I've lead them in the wrong direction."

"And when's that?"

"I don't know."

Both of them decided to lie low in a couple of bushes. It took a while for all of the officers to go past them, but when they did, both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, they shouldn't find us…"

"How long before they notice?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's head back."

Xiaoyu walked out of the bushes, stretching. "When we get back to the Mishima Zaibatsu…no matter what happens, I need to stay down there in that cell. I still can't control myself."

"You're doing fine, Xiao-chan. You haven't killed anyone on your own."

Lili walked closer to her. "You may not realize it, but I think that alter ego of yours was trying to set an example. She was trying to show you what you'll become if you _couldn't _control yourself. But you can. So you shouldn't worry."

"_Who are you to talk? This is what she'll become. You can't stop the wheels of fate from turning._"

Lili tilted her head questionably. "Huh?"

Xiaoyu grabbed her and threw her across the ground. "_This is her future. And there's nothing you can do to stop it._"

Lili turned over and stood up, steadying herself. She started attacking her with a series of kicks. All of them were blocked with ease. Xiaoyu retaliated with a crescent kick to the crown of her skull and a strong palm strike to her torso. She skidded across the ground and collided hard with another tree.

"_Useless._"

"Lili!"

Jin ran towards Xiaoyu and tried to take her off her feet, but it was useless. She jumped over his foot and caught him in his jaw with her own kick. Lars helped Lili to her feet and quickly went after Xiaoyu.

"_Back for more, are we? So naïve._"

"Look who's talking, I slammed you through a damn tree! I'm too strong for you."

Those words sparked anger through her body. She charged at Lars aimlessly, as if she had tunnel vision. It was just the opening that he was looking for.

He grabbed Xiaoyu's arm and flipped her over his shoulders. She landed on her feet and turned around.

"_What exactly do you plan on accomplishing by-agh!_"

Lars disappeared behind her, and she was hit in the back of her neck hard enough to make her vision blur and her strength fade. She was on the floor before she knew it.

"_I…can't move…what did you do?_" She asked.

"I hit you in your pressure point. You won't be able to move for about an hour. Now you won't be able to use her body for your own transgression."

She growled at him, knowing that she had no way to escape this time.

"_Damn you…_"

He picked her up, regardless of her ranting. Jin stood up and cracked his jaw back into place.

"Are you gonna lock her up like before?" He asked.

Lars nodded numbly. His eyes never left hers. He could see how scared she was. But there was nothing he could do at the time.

"I need to pay another visit to Anna," He said. "So I need you to take Xiao. Can you make sure she gets back in that cell safely?"

He handed Xiaoyu over to Jin and turned away.

"Don't let her get captured."

"I won't."

And they were gone in an instant. Lars was left alone in the woods, contemplating what he did when he got to the Council once more.

_I…I have to know if there's a way to help her… I can't let her keep suffering like this._

With a small gust of wind, he was gone. He could only hope there was a way to help her. If not, she was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka went down the secret passageway and sat in the cell room. Majority of the officers cleared out, but she felt safer just going through here.

_What are we going to do about her?_ She thought to herself. _I don't want to kill my best friend…maybe we should go back to the council…_

She cuddled herself onto the bed and laid there in deep thought. Hwoarang came down the stairs as quietly as he could manage, not wanting to disturb his fiancé's train of thought.

"What is it, 'Rang?"

"I…wanted to see if you were alright. I know you're worried about Xiaoyu. She will pull through this."

"I hope so…"

She sat up and looked at him. "To your knowledge, do you know if a vampire can be changed back?"

He shook his head. "No. The vampire council could know, but I doubt they'll release that type of information."

"I suppose you're right." She twirled her thumbs, as she began to run out of options. "But…what about Lars? Surely he's beaten up by this."

"He is. But, even though he's guilt ridden, he can keep a clear head. More than I could ever do."

She nodded. Lars stayed focused at all times when it came to stuff like this. But in the back of her mind, she knew he was a hot mess. Although, a man like him would never admit that.

"He wouldn't admit it, but Jin, Kazuya, and Lee can clearly see through his cover-up. I don't think he likes her, but he cares for her."

A sharp knock at the door caused both of their heads to turn. Jin and Lili were standing in the doorway, with Xiaoyu in Jin's arms.

"Where's Lars?" Asuka asked. "Didn't he go looking for her?"

"He did," Jin said. "But he went to the vampire council."

"Why?"

He set her down gently onto the bed. "He went to see if the vampire council could help with Xiaoyu in any way. I doubt they'll answer, but it's better than nothing."

"Then I'll go with him."

Hwoarang stepped past Jin, but he pulls him back.

"Hwoarang, he doesn't need people there. He'll be back soon."

They argued for a few minutes, but eventually, Hwoarang growled and reluctantly sat back on the bed.

"Fine…"

Asuka sat next to Xiaoyu, combing her hair back. Her body had slight tremors, but nothing too major.

"Guys…what if the council has been lying to us this whole time?" She asked no one in particular. "What if they're holding information from us?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "We can't do anything about it. They're elders. Leave it to Lars, okay?"

Asuka frowned, but she knew he was right. As a human, she had no power. She'd be useless.

_I hope he comes back with something…anything would help._

Xiaoyu showed signs of movement, but it wasn't concerning. Everyone just sat there in silence as they waited. And it will be a long wait.

* * *

**(Vampire council)**

Lars burst through the building and yelled, "Anna! I need to speak with you!"

"Sorry boy, but I think that you'll have to reschedule."

Lars' hair stood on end. It was a familiar voice. A familiar, disgusting voice. Horrifying thoughts crept its way back into his head. He started to get a headache.

"Can't believe it, can you? Speak, boy."

He swallowed the bile that was forming in the back of his throat. It burned, but he still kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't open it until he was sure he wasn't hearing things.

He ran around the corner, following the voice. The voice laughed.

"If you really want to live, you'll turn back," It said. "There's nothing here for you."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer from an elder, Heihachi. You're irrelevant until then."

Bodies of decapitated vampires lay on the floor. Lars knew what this meant. He prayed that at least one of the elders were still alive.

_All I need is one of them, _He said. _Just one. And I can do something for Xiaoyu…_

As he ran down the hallway, a fist met with his face as he turned the corner, and he fell to the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up.

"Didn't Xiao burn you alive!?" Lars asked. "We all smelled burning flesh!"

"Did you forget about a vampire's ability to heal? Stupid boy…"

Lars reached up and touched his neck. The thoughts never went away. They stayed in the back of his head as a reminder of who did this to him. The person he trusted. But then it all crashed down. A wall of lies revealed before him. He'll never forgive him for the pain he suffered. The people he had to hurt. It will stay etched in his mind forever.

"I'll never forgive you," He growled. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to me!"

Heihachi scowled. "It was too easy. It would've succeeded if Shen didn't enter the picture."

"Too bad. It's time for you to go back to hell!"

He tackled him through the wall, and a huge fight begins. Heihachi easily dodges all of Lars' attacks. Lars slides through his legs and puts him in a choke hold.

"You were my father," He said. "And now…I disown you!"

He shoulder rammed him through a wall. Pieces of the wall fell on top of him, crushing him. Lars sighed and approached the rubble.

"That'll give me enough time to look," He muttered. He continued his search for one of the elders to talk to.

"Lars?" Anna limped around the corner. "Do you know why he's still alive? He wasn't supposed to be alive after being burned!"

"I'm not sure…but I need to know one thing…"

"…Let's talk in the Elder's room. It's safer there and Dragunov is already inside."

* * *

**(Elder's room)**

"Okay, so tell me…what is it that you need?"

"I need to know if there's a cure for Xiaoyu. I can't have her living like she is."

Anna turned around in shock. "What!? If I gave you the cure, there's a fifty-fifty chance she won't wake up from the process! She's better off staying the way she is!"

"She's killed innocent people against her will, Anna. Innocent humans. And with Heihachi in the picture, that's only gonna make it worse. She was the one who burned him alive, so you know what this means."

Anna sighed out of anger and took a step back. She debated on giving him the cure, as it may only complicate the matter presented to her. Dragunov narrowed his eyes at the door, listening.

"What's wrong, Dragunov?" Anna asked.

"He's coming. Are you going to give it to me or not, because time isn't on our side."

Anna hesitated for a short time, but she rushed into a secluded room and came back out with a small jar full of a substance. She gave it to Lars.

"That stuff is potent, so a very small amount is needed," She said. "Now go. We'll buy you some time."

"Wait, what? You can't fight him alone, he'll kill you in an instant!"

"That girl is more important than us at the moment. She doesn't deserve to be a monster. I'm warning you once more: there's no guarantee it will work."

"It's better than nothing."

He ran over to the window and looked out of it. It was a clear cut way back to the Mishima Ziabatsu. He looked back at both of them.

"Thank you."

He jumped out of the window and landed on his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Lars took one more glance back at the building before he went into the woods. But something struck him as odd. A vampire can't survive being burned alive, because the more they try to regenerate, the fire spreads. So…how did Heihachi survive it?

_No vampire can survive being burned alive. So how come Heihachi's exempt? Is there something I'm missing?_

The thought never left his mind. However, he had to stay focused. If he wanted to end this again, that is. He quietly snuck through the trees, trying not to be noticed by Heihachi if he made it this far.

"Stop right there!"

Lars looked down. He descended the tree and jumped in front of the figure.

"Lei?"

The man nodded. "Nice to see you're not dropping into insanity, Lars."

Lars tilted his head to the side. "How did you know about that?"

"Kazuya gave me the information. Why are you out here, anyway?"

"Um…"

Lars looked around, alarmed. He grabbed Lei and put him on his back. He didn't have much time left.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Can't do that. I'll put you down when we reach the Zaibatsu."

He started off into a sprint, quickly clearing the rest of the distance. Lei could barely see, since the wind was blowing in his eyes. When they finally got to a stop, he sighed and jumped off of his back.

"Okay, so tell me…what were you doing out there?" He asked.

They both entered the Mishima Zaibatsu before he answered.

"I…was at the Elder's palace," Lars said. "And I needed to get something for Xiaoyu."

"...She was changed, wasn't she?"

Again, his head turned in Lei's direction. What doesn't this guy know?

"Yeah…and she can't control herself. And this…substance in this jar is the only thing the elders offered."

He held the jar in his hand. "I need to go upstairs and talk to Kazuya…about something important. Come on."

He called for the elevator and he stepped inside, riding it to the top.

* * *

**(Upstairs) **

Shen sat in one of the chairs, fast asleep. Lee sat next to her, and Kazuya stared at his monitor, thinking.

"Kazuya, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

He sighed and turned towards Lee. "It's nothing. Have you heard anything about Lars?"

"No…"

They heard the elevator come to the top and someone stepped out. Their attention turned towards the door.

"Kazuya, I have something to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow at Lei, but still paid attention to Lars. "What is it?"

"…Heihachi's still alive. I don't know how, but he is."

Kazuya and Lei's eyes widened. Lee just shook his head.

"H-How!?" Kazuya asked. "I thought he was charred!"

"So did I. But when I got to the Elder's palace, the whole place was decimated by him. I don't know when he's coming, but I believe it's soon."

Kazuya growled and slammed his fist on the desk. "Dammit! Why is he back!?"

"Revenge, perhaps. Remember that Xiaoyu was the one that did this to him."

"And don't forget the fact that he was the one who made you slowly go insane."

Out of instinct, Lars placed his hand against his neck. He didn't need reminding. He could never forget.

"…I don't need reminding, thanks. Lei was in the woods, investigating, so I brought him here."

Lei's arms were folded, and he was staring at Kazuya. "Some of the officers in my branch were killed by a vampire. I know who it was, but I need to ask one question: will you take responsibility?"

Just as Kazuya was about to speak, Lars spoke up. "I'll take responsibility. The blame falls on me."

"No it doesn't," Jin said. "It doesn't fall on you. She couldn't control herself, so whose fault is it? No one's."

Jin walked up the secret corridor and leaned against the wall. "So…Heihachi's back alive? This is a problem. A big problem."

"No shit. What exactly is the plan? And think fast, because time is ticking."

Jin's face slowly became brooding as he began to think. Each of the ideas he had were discarded. He looked at the jar in Lars' hand.

"What's in that jar?" He asked.

"The antidote for Xiao. What about it?"

"We need that in a safe place. We can't change her yet. Not when Heihachi's on the war path."

Lars sat the jar in a safe with a code only he knew. As he was doing that, Lei walked towards the door, talking into a radio.

"You saw what? …He's heading towards my location? Alright…Lei out."

"Okay, that's our cue. Lars and I are going down to meet him."

"No…I'm coming with you. If he's gonna go back to hell, it's gonna be by my hand."

Shen woke up and grabbed her hunting gear. Jin was about to say something, but Lars quickly intervened.

"Jin, she does play a part in this," He said. "Let her go."

"She'll be murdered! She stands no chance against him."

"Jin…" Shen cut him off abruptly. "He hurt my daughter. This is a good as time as any to exact my revenge."

She walked past them and went towards the elevator. Lars and Jin followed.

"We have to work fast," Kazuya said. "Time is of the essence."

* * *

**(Downstairs)**

"What do you think they're discussing?"

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it unless I'm needed. Xiaoyu needs our help more than anything."

Asuka glanced over at Xiaoyu. She was resting peacefully in the bed. The tremors finally stopped. Hwoarang felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. It made him jump up and leave the room in a rush.

"So much for waiting…Hwoarang, wait up!"

She ran outside, just barely able to catch him before he entered the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something terrible coming this way. Lock the doors."

Asuka couldn't ask a question because he was gone before she could do so. With a heavy sigh, she walked back into the room and locked the door.

"Goddammit, Hwoarang…"

* * *

**I feel bad that I forgot about this story. Forgive me, please! I'm having a brain fart right now, so I'll be updating, but slowly. Enjoy, peeps!**


End file.
